Noah The Demon Slayer
by Skullpumpkin
Summary: Noah Tomom is a new student at Yoh's Middle shcool. She nice, cool and most of all she's a demon hunter. FRIST STORY i do u morty instead of Manta srry  Might use Trey instead of HoroHoro too srry  0 0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new Student

I walked through the hallways with three books in hand. Walking into room 306, I heard the teacher call my name.

"Everyone this is Noah Tomon, she is our new student." I bowed and looked at all the students three catch my eyes. A small boy with blond hair, a brunette hair boy with orange head phones and a blond hair girl with a nasty glare.

"Noah why don't you tell the class about yourself." The teacher handed me a piece of chock asking me to write my name on the black bored behind me. I nodded in agreement and wrote my name on the board. It squeaked loudly as I made the letters N, O, A, H T, O, M, O, N.

"Hello everyone I'm Noah I'm from a little town call Harmeron Village." I said waving to the class.

"Ok now that everyone is acquainted with Noah lets get back to our Math ok, Noah you can take a seat next to Yoh." He said pointing to the brunette. I set my books on the empty desk. It had doodles all over it. Someone even wrote who they liked and many curse words and many referring to the teacher's hair style witch was very strange I had to agree. Long black hair with a blue streak did not look good with his figure. I placed my black book bag on the clip on the right side of the desk.

Looking to the side I saw that Yoh was sleeping, snoring lightly I couldn't help but giggle at him when he started to drool.

The teacher continued the lesson not even knowing of the sleeping student.

I looked to the left to the window. It was sunny and warm in the distance I could see a large hill. I pulled out my cell phone and put some ear phones in and listen to music instead of the teachers' boring lesson on pie.

Looking to the window I listen to "We R Who We R" by Kesha. Humming the melody I doodle on a piece of paper so it would look like I was taking notes.

"That's is for this class now the homework is page 28 problems 16-20 ok." The teacher spoke.

The bell rang for lunch time and I had no intention of going. Getting up from my seat I pack by books into my bag.

"Hey there" said a cheerful voice.

The brunette name Yoh stood in front of my desk with a big grin on his face.

"Hello its Yoh right?" I said

"Yep that's me, Yoh Asakura a pleasure to meet you Noah." He said holding his hand out.

"Like wise" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey Yoh ready for lunch" said the short blond boy. Yoh Nodded and looked at me.

"Care to join us Noah?" Yoh asked. My eyes widen slightly.

"Sure why not." But the problem was I didn't want lunch I just wanted to see that hill but Yoh seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want to be rude to turn down his offer. He is being so nice I couldn't help but smile. I followed them out of the room and into the cafeteria.

"O ya by the way I'm Morty." Said the short one. I looked down at him and smiled

"I'm Noah its great to meet you Morty." I said holding a hand out for him to shake it.

"MORTY! YOH!" yelled a voice and a scary voice at that. By Yoh and Morty's reaction they agreed with me without saying anything.

"O, hey there… Anna." Said Yoh as he quivered in fear.

"What are you two doing?" asked this Anna person. I turned and saw a blond haired dark eyed devil in a shape of a girl.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at me.

"Noa…Noah" I stuttered. She just glared at me. After Anna made her entrance we sat at a empty table near a window. The suns warm rays hit my face.

"So Noah how's your first day of school here?" asked Morty I looked at his smiling face.

"It's been good." I said returning a smile. The table grew silent.

"O hey Noah do you want to go up to Monument Hill after school?' asked Yoh Breaking the silences.

Noah eyes light up.

"Could that be that hill I saw?" she thought

"Sure why not." She said smiling.

"Great." Said Yoh with a toothy grin.

"But Yoh I thought Anna had you and cooking duty today?" asked Morty. Yoh's eyes started to water.

"Your right."

"You boys are the most whiniest I have ever met." Said Anna taking a bite out of her Tuna sandwich.

"Noah don't you have a lunch?" asked Morty. I nodded

"No."

"Here." Said Yoh passing me a hamburger. He gave me a smile

"Thank you" I said taking the sandwich and unwrapping the plastic rap.

"Noah we can't waste time with humans" said a male voice.

"I know." I said. I didn't realize that I said out loud until Yoh spoke up.

"Know what?' I waved my arms

"No nothing just talking to my self." I said smiling nervously.

"This Yoh guy must be a shaman, Noah we can't trust him." It said again.

I sighed, soon they were letting kids out to there next class.

"Hey Noah what class do you have next?" asked Yoh

"Biology" I answered

"Cool I'll walk with you then"

"I don't know why but Yoh looks a lot like Hao doesn't he" the male voice said

Though I hate to even think of Yoh being anything like Hao I had to Amite that he did look a lot like Him. We walked though the crowed halls of students running to there class. Turing Yoh and I entered a Small room with two big windows and many tables with al sort of things on it. I plugged my nose.

"It smells like a sewer in here." I said "How do you deal with this?"

Yoh shrugged sniffing the air.

"I guess you just get used to it." Yoh sat down at the table in the back. "Here you can sit next to me I don't think the teacher will mind." He said smiling

"I don't like him try not to get to close to him ok." The male voice spoke

Sitting down at the empty chair next to Yoh the Bell rang an all the other students who were chatting around other tables ran to sit down.

"Ok Class today Noah Tomon is joining our 7th hour class." Said a old women with big bug eye and a cheap flower dress. " Please stand up young man." My face went red as I stood up reviling that I was a girl. Yoh laughed a little. He raised his hand.

"Um Mrs. Clayton Noah is a girl." He said in my defense. Mrs. Clayton laughed.

"It asperses she is"

The male voice giggled "She thought you were a guy."

I raised my fist at his comment. I sat down after that giant embarrassment.

"It's ok." Yoh said trying to cheer me up. He flash me his famous toothy grin. I smiled back it is hard not to get close to Yoh, but I can't let this friendship get in the way of my Job.

000000000000000000000000000

A/C Hey this is my first Shaman King Fanfic Idk I I will finish this one I have never really committed to writing but if you guys like it enough ( with I highly Doubt) I make more let just see how good the first Chapter is lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Monument Hill

The Chatting of other students rang through the halls. My first day went normal. I walk toward the bathroom. It was a small one only three dark green stalls and two sinks. I looked into the cracked mirror. My black hair hung down, my green eyes could be seen even if I hide my face.

"Hey there." Said a voice. I jumped. Turning to see who had called. No one was there. My eyes went narrow.

"So their here too?' I said looking around. I kicked a stall open.

"Shit it must have gotten away. Coward." I said

"Hey Noah you in there?" said a familiar voice.

"Ya ill be out in a minute." I yelled back.

Yoh was leaning on the wall next to the girl's bathroom.

"We going or what?" He said. I gave him a confused look

"Go where?"

"To Monument Hill of course." He replied with a smile. Then it hit me. I had agreed to go with Yoh and Morty To monument hill after school.

"Ya I remember now, just let me get my things." I said running over to my locker down the hall Yoh followed close behind. My locker was a top one but a small one with only enough room to keep my book bag and maybe a lunch. I got my bag and ran to catch up with Yoh who went on ahead.

"Noah you not really going with this Shaman are you?" the voice asked.

"Come on slow poke Morty is waiting." Yoh yelled

"I'm coming" I yell back as I ran faster. Yoh Laugh as he started to run.  
"Hey that's cheating!" I yelled

We ran away from the schools yard to the city's sidewalks and streets. We came up to some large stone steps at the top I could see a small little shrine thing.

"There you two are." Said Morty as Yoh and I climbed the steps. I panted as I finally reached the top.

"My legs feel like noodles." I complained

"Human" a Voice spoke. I turned around to see nothing.

"What's wrong Noah?" asked Morty

"Your not afraid of ghost are you?" Yoh asked laughing. My face turned red

"I am not." I shouted. Morty began laughing with Yoh soon I even join.

"Hey Noah what do you think of this place?" said Yoh staring at the sky. It was getting dark. The blue sky mixed with Pink and orange.

"It's beautiful, a perfect view of the city." I said looking to the city's buildings.

"Noah that has to be the stupidest thing you have ever said" came the male voice.

"Well no one asked you!" I shouted

Yoh and Morty gave confused faces. My face turned red

"Sorry um... Just ignore me if I say something like that ever again." I said nervously. Yoh laughed

"You're so weird and I like that about you." He said smiling.

I smiled back. We talked until Night fall.

"This place seemed clear, nothing." Spoke the voice.

I sighed, scratching my head.

I yawned, stretching I got up and wiped my pants off.

"Well I have to get going, don't want to be late. Thank you for inviting me though." I said bowing.

"Any time" Said Yoh.

I walked toward the stone steps. I took a minute to notice all the tombstones and the sprits around them. I waved goodbye to Yoh and Morty when I was half way down.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted

"Ok" they said back returning to there spots on the hill near a big oak tree.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said,

"I beg to differ that was worst hour of my whole freaking life." A male voice said as an orb flew out of my bag its face became able to see. It had black hair pulled back into a long loose ponytail with a blue band with the words Nine Days written on It ,

And one eye was red while the other was black. It had a long white horn on the right side of its head.

"I highly doubt that Thoroths." I said

Thoroths is my good friend and more then once saved my life.

My phone vibrated. I stopped

"What is it?" Thoroths asked.

"A Text message from Yoh?" I said almost questioning it.

"I didn't even know Yoh had a cell phone but I did gave him my number during 7th hour." I thought.

"Well what dose it say?" Thoroths asked trying to get a better view of the phone.

" Its says " Young Human if you don't want your friends hurt then come to Monument Hill as soon as you read this" I stared at the message.

"How the hell does it know how to work a cell phone?" I said, gripping the phone I placed it into my bag and pulled out two identical fans.

"Let's go Thoroths" I said starting to run to monument hill only about a few minutes away.

"Wait!" Thoroths said "Your not going back for your friends are you?" said Thoroths gliding with the wind around my head.

"Of course not, He's appeared and that leaves me a clear shot that is the reason why I'm going back." I said turning into the cemetery. I could see a dark figure standing at the top of the hill where Yoh and Morty where. I made my way up that stone steps again to see Yoh.

"Yoh you need to get out of here now "I demanded. Yoh said nothing.

"Yoh?" I asked.

"Noah do you think" Thoroths said

"Yep that has to be it."

I got down into a fighting position with a fan in each hand unfolded half way.

"You have come to meet your doom, just because you took over a human body doesn't mean that I can't fight you." I said

"You think?" Yoh spoke but he didn't sound normal. "I bag to differ Hunter." Yoh said Tuning revealing his face it wasn't normal. Evil glares did not suit him at all. I think I even felt a shiver run down my spine.

"YOH" said a voice came from the stairs, Anna and a sprit, with long white hair pulled into a low ponytail ran up to the top of the hill.

"What's going on here?" asked the sprit.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Anna asked

"I could say the same for you"

"Enough chit chat Hunter lets fight." It said running at me. Its eyes where blazing with anger.

"Noah Move!" Thoroths Yelled. I jumped right as Yoh made to kick me.

"THOROTHS MTHJ'IS!" I yelled Thoroths Horn started to glow along with my fans as they started to merge soon Thoroths was my fans. Light but could cut though steel.

I laded on my feet as I threw the fan. It unfolded all the way making it a circle. It flew towards Yoh but he dodged it. It hit the shrine behind him, knocking it down with a loud Bang. The fan Flew back like a boomerang. Yoh laughed evilly

"Going a bit easy on me aren't you?" it taunted.

"Not one bit" I said swigging the other fan at him. It missed again.

"Damnit!" I yelled Yoh charged towered me with a pointed stick that he must a gotten when the shrine fell. I as unable to block it. Blood trickled down my eye, making it blind for a minute. Yoh use that time to grab an other stick. I wiped the blood from my eye. Yoh grinned.

"Damnit how can I kill him without hurting Yoh?" I thought dogging more of its strikes.

"What's going on with Yoh Noah?" Anna yelled to me. Yoh looked behind him and started to charge towards her.

"Shit!" I yelled running to block his attack. I was able to block it but a sharp stinging came from my arm. Yoh had trusted the stick into my arm making blood cover the lushes green grass.

"Anna… Yoh's… a sha...Man …right?" I asked panting.

"Ya" She said

"Great"

I smiled as a dropped my fans.

"Hey you there Samurai what your name?" I said looking back to him. He gave me a confused look as he pointed to himself.

"Me?" Yoh charged again I had no chose but to fight back so I stopped his run by kicking him right in the chest making him fly backwards.

"Yes You." I said

"Amidamaru" he stated "I am Yoh's guardian ghost."

"Perfect I said with a smile.

"AMIDAMARU!" I yelled "Sprit Form" A flash of blue light can as Amidamaru shrank into a round ball almost the size of a soft ball.

"The hell are you doing?" Yoh yelled

"Unity." I said throwing the sprit at Yoh, going into him Yoh fell in the ground. I fell as well blood seeping from the stick within my arm I pulled it out. In pain I screamed.

"Now let's find Morty." I said. Thoroths came out of the Fan.

"Noah are you ok?" He asked

"No" I answered I look under the shack to find a small boy tied up and knock out cold.

"Morty?" I said crawling under the tight space most of it was destroyed. Retrieving the boy I made my way out.

"Morty you ok?" I asked he didn't open his eye. I check to his pulse he was still alive.

I sighed in relief. Anna was over by Yoh his head resting on her lap.

"Its ok he is going to be out for a minute or so. I trust that Amidamaru will take care of the problem." I said sitting down to gaze at the stars.

"Here." Said Thoroths handing me a long strip of cloth.

"Put it on your wound dumbass." He said harshly. I smiled and took the cloth.

"Thank you." I said placing the cloth on my wound it hurt but it would stop the bleeding at least. I smiled as the wind blew lightly on my face.

"Yoh?" said Anna

Yoh was shaking as if he was having a sassier.

"Anna get back" I yelled grabbing my fans. Yoh's eyes shot open as a green gas came from them. From the green gas a form was made, A male figure stood floating above Yoh.

"This isn't over Hunter." It said angrily as it faded away.

"You bet your demonic ass it isn't"

"Noah what are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. Yoh was sitting holding his chest.

"Ow what happened? Why does my chest hurt and where is Morty" He said as Amidamaru floated above his shoulder. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Amidamaru what's up?" Yoh said rubbing the back of his head. Anna stood up, she wacked Yoh on the head. She started yelling things at Yoh. It almost made me think of an old married couple. I laughed. I stood up walking to the Knocked out Morty leaning on the tree. I picked him up and handed him to Anna.

"Take him to the hospital." I said "Thoroths lets go." I folded my fans and placed them in my back pocket.

Thoroths nodded and followed.

"Noah" I heard Yoh say quietly.

"I'm sorry Yoh, This" I paused "This is why I don't like to make friend. So That means i can't hang out with you anymore " I finished jumping down the stairs and running into the city. I wasn't able to see Yoh's face but I knew it was ether confused or angry.

"You did the right thing Noah." Thoroths said. The city's bright lights blinded me.

"I hope so." I said back as I continued running dogging the people.

"I really hope so." I thought

A/C Chapter 2 done yippy . Now I hope you like this one though I have like what 4 people reading this sadly. I got a review about the Name of Noah Tomon and where I got it well here the answer I made it up. I have a WoW (World of War raft) buddy name Noah and she is a girl. And this story is after the Shaman Fights I'll put more about that in chapter 3 or 4 ok Ty for reading R&R plzzz

Ps. I can't spell very good but hey nobody's prefect. The last part sounded like an episode from Shaman King sorry didn't even mean to make it sound like that


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going Home

I woke to a stinging pain in my arm. Opening my eyes, there was a smell of old garbage and the chattering of people. I rubbed my eye.

"Thoroths, what time is it?" I asked

"I think it's around 6:00 why?" He asked appearing besides me. I sighed remembering the events last night.

"Because I'm going home." I said leaning on the wall behind me. It was hard and rough like brick. Thoroths didn't speak. I check the cloth tied around my arm. The red of my blood soaked through the white cloths fabric. I stood up.

Brushing some hair out of my eyes I saw that the sun was barely out. It will take a while to get to the train station, so the sun should be up by then.

"What made you want to go home all of a sudden?" Thoroths asked.

"What can't a girl go home to see her parents once and a while?" I said, with sarcasm in my voice, Thoroths didn't seem to notice it though. It grew silent between us.

"I should get going. Thoroths as your master I order you to stay here and look after Morty and Yoh ok." I demanded.

"Yes Master, but what about the demon?" He asked with worry. I turned to look at him

"Galthy was able to get away but he is hurt badly so finding him will be tricky so I need more gear." I said "The sooner I get going the sooner I can find him and destroy him." My green eyes narrowed. I made a fist and slammed it into the brick wall.

"I'm so mad at myself, If I hadn't left Morty wouldn't be in the hospital" I said. My fingers were scratched as I removed them from the wall.

"Noah it wasn't your fault." He said gripping my shoulders. I didn't speak.

"By the way Noah, Yoh stopped by." Thoroths said. My eyes widen slightly

"But how would Yoh know where we were?" I said turning to see my black book bag. Inside I found my Cell Phone, my books, and my homework.

"Yoh walked to school this way and saw that you where sleeping and didn't want to wake you so he decided to give this to me before he left. It seems that he found it by the fence where you left it." Thoroths answered. I pushed the bag into my chest. Thoroths handed my two Fans. I smiled taking them and putting them in the bag.

"Thoroths please don't let Yoh where I'm going." I said walking into the street. He nodded. We grabbed each others hand.

"Don't let your mom kill you." Thoroths Joked.

"I don't think that's possible." I laughed. We let go at the same time as we separated. I walked along the side walks. Not much people where out that the time. I walked for a good 30 minutes before reaching the train station. A long white train raced forward as it took off and another came in quickly.

"Harmeron Village!" The police man yelled. Showing him my ticket I raced to the trains entrance. As I ran blindly I had accidently ran into a short male with really short blue shorts and a mustard coat with purple hair. His hair reminded me of a unicorn with a tip near the back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said helping the male up.

"You should be you reckless human." He said harshly as he walked passed me bumping my shoulder.

"Last call for Harmeron Village." The police man yelled I rushed into the train and took my seat on the red cloth near a window.

"Man that kid was such a brat I said I was sorry but I can't ignore the fact that the boy had the cutest British accent." I thought as the trained started to move. There weren't many people in my cart. I sighed. I watched the pictures outside move past like a movie. It was a long ass train ride about five hours away.

"I better get some sleep I bet mom won't even let me see a bed when I tell her what happened." I thought. I closed my eyes and brushed my hair into my face.

"She's so scary" Said a kid with short red hair and blue eyes.

"Ya I don't even think she is human" Another kid said this one had black hair and brown eyes. I was ten and I was in another fight with someone for making fun of my hair and eyes. I threw a punch at his gut making him grab it in pain.

"Never make fun of me again or I'll really get on your ass." I said. Pulling the boy up by his shirt, He had brown hair with blue eyes. Thomas Clay my old crush and one of the most popular boys in school.

"Noah!" yelled a female voice. "How dare you beat up my son and on school property, you get your butt right to the office right now young lady!" She continued to yell. I dropped Thomas as he ran to the woman, she also had brown hair a blue eyes. Mrs. Clay hated me ever since I joined her 5th grade class. After walking into the building I saw that a few group of 4th graders where out in the halls I walked past them, but at the same time they all looked at me like I was some sort of evil monster. The school was small only 4th and 5th graders. 5th graders where on the top floor while the 4th graders where on the bottom. At lunch Thomas pointed out that my hair and eye color where different from my parents and that I was an adopted vampire, most kids call me the "Vampire" because of my midnight black hair and pale skin. I walked down the hall and took a right to see a small area with many seats and desks, a big wooden sign read "Office". I took my seat on the end. Only one other person was there. She had blond hair. She smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Noah the principal will see you now." I got up and headed to a door to the right with a sign above it that said "Principal Charles Bather". I entered a small box room with a large desk and two leather seats in front of it. I stood near the door.

"Noah Tomon" said a larger man with shaggy hair and a suit. "This is your fifth time in here for getting in fights what's wrong with you?" he asked. I shrugged

"How about you tell people to stop making fun of my appearance and maybe this won't happen" I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. Mr. Bather pinched the top of his nose.

"Look Noah you need to learn to get over it and grow up you're in fifth grade." He said meanly. I just rolled my eyes as I turned to the door and pushed the door handle down.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" he asked harshly.

"Home" I said walking through the door. The blond was still there in the same seat. She smiled at me again. I glared at her.

"Stop smiling there is nothing to smile about!" I yelled stomping out of the room and out the front door. No one tried to stop me. I did this often, getting sent to the principal for fighting then going home so I wasn't all that smart. I walked out into the cool spring air. The wind blew my short black air into my face.

"I hate them all. The teachers, the students, ever last one of them needs to burn in hell." I thought walking down a dirt path near the border of the school grounds. An Iron fence stood in front of the forest which I would escape too when I need time alone. Climbing the fence I landed on a thick but small branch of a huge tree that leeched out over the fence. I stood there for a second before jumping from the tree to the ground. I started to run as my black hair brushed back and fort in my face. Moving from the side of the tree I ran east to a large lake.

"I hate them all" I said panting and resting on a tree. I run about 2 miles into a forest. I walked to a blue sparkling area. The suns rays hit it to make it so beautiful. I smiled. I was always happy here. The bird's songs, the fresh forest air smelled like pine and sometimes animal droppings. A young bear cub and its mother fished on the other side of the lake. The sky above the lake was clear blue and light. I was easily spotted black midnight hair and grass green eyes could be seen even over on the other side of the lake. I came here every day to see the fish jump and the birds sing, at night owls hoot and bats screech, but even at night the lake is beauty is still has full as in the sunlight.

I woke up with someone shaking me.

"I'm sorry to wake you so rudely but I need you to get off if your stop is Harmeron Village." Said the man.

"Ok I'll be off in a minute" I said stretching. The man walked away.

"That lake, I wonder if its still here?" I thought grabbing my book bag. Once getting out I looked around. A small city with old builds and some normal looking ones, A few stores and gas stops but most of it was old like in the 1980's.

"Home" I said breathing in the air. I walked down a side walk away from the train station. Taking a right, there was a big house on the edge of the street with a white short fence and many flowers. Getting closer the house was a tan color with an iron gate. Opening the gate I walked up to the wooden porch. The door was white with a silver handle. I knocked.

"Let's get this over with." I thought as the door opened. A small woman with long blond hair pulled into a bun with blue eyes looked at me with amazement.

"Noah?" she asked, her voice was soft like a flower.

"Hey mom, long time no see." I said smiling. The woman just started at me.

"She is going to kill me" I thought

A/C ok chapter 3 done, lets hope my spelling didn't suck monkey dicks like in the last chapters. Lolz Ok I wanted to put in Noah's childhood so boom there I go. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R plzzzzzzzzz lolz XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enter Taylor Summer

"Noah!" The woman said hugging me tight.

"Mom… I…I can't breathe" I said gasping for air.

"I'm sorry honey but you've been gone for 5 years how do you expect me to react?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head showing my wound.

"O my god you got hurt." She stated in surprise. I looked at it. Removing the fabric, a good sized scabby hole was left a, I smiled

"Its fine just got stabbed with a stick." I said. She yanked my arm dragging me into the house

"Mary what's going on?" a strong male voice said from the right. The inside was beautiful. Soft gray carpet outlined the living room till a large kitchen. A black fridge marble counters and a round carpet with many designs.

"Daniel come and see who came home." She shouted back at the male.

A tall buff man came from a small study with glasses and red flame hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark red sweater and baggy blue faded jeans.

"Noah?" he said surprised. It when silent for a bit, He just stared at me, dumbstruck.

"Noah my baby girl I'm so happy to see you!" he shouted hugging me hard.

"Ya… nice… to see… you to… dad." I said stuttering. He let me go went my face turned blue. The couple led me to a leather three seated couch in the living room. The room was nice two different couches, a one with three seats and another with two. And medium sized TV stood near the wall. A coffee table stood about a couple of inches away from the couches, Taking a seat on the last cushion of the larger couch while mom and dad took the two seats on the smaller one.

"It's been five years when you left tell us how you have been lately." Dad said with his arm resting on the couch. I hesitated, searching for words, I came out with.

"Good." Dad and mom stared at me

"Good?" mom asked "After five years all you have to say is good?"

"Yep" I said nodding

"What about the wound in your arm what happened there?" Dad asked pointing to the hole in my arm.

"O that" I paused making up lie that would make sense. "I ran into a sharp branch."

"Really?" Dad asked "Well I guess by the looks of it, it happened about yesterday or the day before that." Dad knew everything; he was a doctor at a local clinic. I smiled and nodded. He stared at me. I don't think he bought it.

"O.k. I got in a fight." I admitted dad looked satisfied as he leaned back into the couch. Mom on the other hand was almost out of her seat.

"It was Galthy; he possessed this guy from my school and he grab and stick a stabbed me when I was protecting others" I said looking ashamed.

"I'm glad you were able to protected others and save an other soul but why did you take on a Demonic Leader?" Dad asked. Though being a doctor he also is a Demon Hunter like me, he trained me.

"I don't know maybe because some one hired me to kill him for a ton of cash." I said looking down.

"O my baby!" mom yells jumping from her seat and hugging my tight. Once again I lost the ability to breathe until Dad ripped mom off of me

"Who was this soul you saved?" Mom asked sitting next to me. I put my finger to my chin thinking.

"Yoh Asakura" I said. Dad's and Mom's eyes widened.

"You saved a Shaman better yet an Asakura what where you thinking" Dad yelled

"Here we go." I thought rolling my eyes and placing my chin in my hand, my elbow resting on the couch.

"You should have killed him and Galthy you would be doing the world a favor by ending his life." Mom said pointing a scolding finger at me.

"I saved him because he…" I paused "He noticed me" I said gripping my green skirt. I didn't even notice my school uniform was even on.

"That's what he wants you to think to get your trusted, that's what happened to what's his face Brian was it." Mom said. I stood up in outrage.

"I asked you never to say that name again!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry about that it just don't want you to get hurt again." Mom said in a sweet voice. Dad griped my shoulders slightly.

"I know." I said cooling down. Brian was an old friend who did something bad to me when I was little that's why I became a Demon Hunter. Mom scanned me and nodded she got out of her seat and ran upstairs for a minute or so, returning with cloths.

"Here, you look like you just got out of an animal cage." she said handing me the cloths. I took the cloths and walked into the nearest bathroom. It was a white slide door with a gold handle. On the inside it had a black sink and toilet the was hovering over the floor. I took off my red bow tie thing and cream shirt and replaced them with a light gray shirt that reveled my shoulders and some of my chest. On my elbows where a purple elastic things with gray fabric attached to it. Slipping my green skirt off, I grabbed the skinny faded dark blue jeans and put them on. A perfect fit. I looked into the mirror. My hair was all over the place.

"God I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was THIS bad." I said grabbing a greasy lump of black hair. I heard the door bell ring and the door open. I slide the door open to see a blond haired blued eyed girl standing at the door talking to my mom. She wore a maroon shirt that came to her fore arm but a sharp turn making it look like it was ripped. And light short shorts with red boots and socks that came to her knees.

"O Taylor how was your trip?" mom asked

"It was great I met these wonderful boys." She said, this sparked my interested, walking over to the door to great our guest.

"Hi there Taylor how have you been?" I asked holding a hand out for her to shake it.

"Wow Noah, I haven't seen you for a while." She said cheerfully "I have been just perfect how about you?" she asked with a giant grin on her face just like Yoh's.

"I'm good why don't you take a seat." I offered leading her into the kitchen. She took her seat at a tall wicker stool.

"So, tell about these boys that helped you." I said jumping on the counter sitting on the clear marble.

"O they were the nicest boys, one was really short he looked almost like a baby and had a broken arm, the other was a brunette, with black soft eyes and orange head phones and the voice of a loving prince." She said as she went into dream land.

"I broken arm well I'm glad it wasn't life threatening and what about Yoh's eyes, if Anna heard that she would strangle her. " I thought laughing silently picturing Anna strangling Taylor with Yoh, Morty and I watching. Mom walked in with an apron on. She tossed me one.

"What's this?" I asked putting the fabric around my waist.

"It's been five years since we had your cooking so you get to cook tonight." She said with a smile. I smiled back

'How did I know within the first hour you where going to put me to work." I said locating the pans. I laughed, Mom laughed, Dad laughed and even Taylor laughed. But a loud sound stopped us. Taylor placed her hand on her face.

"That was most likely Thenya." She said getting up from her seat and took the back door to the yard. I peek out the window to see a purpled haired girl was laying on a pile of rumble that I would suspect to be the gardening shack. Taylor yelled at the girl.

"Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Tomon my sister and I will repair it." Said a soft kind voice, A purple hair boy stood at the back door, he looked just like the girl outside. His eyes were black but sweet and soft. The fact the he had the balls too come in and say sorry to my dad was very brave. Usually if something breaks then he snaps and blows up the room with lava blasting through his head. But dad seemed calm as he looked over from his newspaper to look at the stranger. He looked over at me, I felt heat creep up my face, could I be blushing? I thought trying to hide it by looking away from him

"I don't think I have been acquainted with you yet, my name is Mongroy" he said walking over to me.

"O… my name is Noah… Noah Tomon." I stuttered as the heat kicked up as he got closer. I heard dad chuckle.

"Ah, Miss Summer told us about you its great to meet you miss Noah." He said bowing in front of me.

"Like wise" I said back, smiling.

"Get better aim maybe you won't hit things!" yelled a voice.

"That would be Taylor, I better go started cooling them down. Once again sorry about the shack" He said walking out the back door. The heat soon vanished.

"Someone's got a crush." Mom taunted. I shot her a glare

"Do not" I said truing the stove one. "But he was cute who is he?" I asked

"That's one of Taylor's demons." Dad said "Mongroy the Merciless"

"So is he one of the 10 Demon Leaders as well?" I asked. Dad shook his head

"No, but he and his Sister have done some things to get themselves named though." He explained. In "The Demonic System" for a demon to get name he or she must kill hundreds of humans and present them to the Lord of the Underworld. Unless you are picked as a Demonic Leaders but I could be wrong though Thoroths and I have been together for seven years he never really told me much about his old life. He was named Thoroths the Clever for tricking thousands of humans telling them he was an angle sent from heaven, believing him the villagers allowed access to their food, at night fall he poisoned the food killing most of them. I could see why it would be "Clever". Even I admit that is a pretty clever way to wipe out a village.

"O, well he doesn't look like a demon." I said, putting some noodles in the pan of oil and few a green onions.

"Well neither dose Thoroths." Mom said setting the square table. Mom and Dad have meet Thoroths a few times, Thoroths never really goes into a human form all that much, if he has to he'll turn into a black cat and follow me around for a bit.

"Ya except for the horn sticking out of his head and the red eye then ya I would say he looked human." I said pointing a chop stick at her. Taylor soon came in dragging a purple haired girl by her ear. Her bangs went straight across her head with short hair with black eyes.

"Say your sorry!" Taylor shouted

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tomon for crashing into your shack." She said in pain. Taylor let go of her ear. She rubbed it in pain

"Oww" she cried.

"Dinner is ready" I announce.

"Ok honey go sit down I'll serve." Mom offered. I nodded and walk off.

"Hey it's nice to meet you I'm Thenya" The purpled haired girl said holding a hand out. I took it

"It's nice to meet you I'm Noah Tomon." I said with a smile

"This is my sister" Mongroy said putting a hand on Thenya's shoulder. The heat crawled up my face again.

"You guys twins?" I asked ignoring the embarrassing blush, they nodded.

"Ok enough chit chat, it dinner time!" Dad shouted. We all took our seats at the table. Mom and Dad sat next to each other, Taylor and Thenya sat by each other as well, but I was assigned to sit next to Mongroy. I got a few taunting laughs from mom and dad through out dinner. I told them stories about my travels to American and Europe, As Taylor told stories about her tip to Hawaii, Once dinner was gone and cleaned up, I went up the stairs to my room, though it was dusty but it was still the same way it was five years ago. I sat on my bed, an old teddy bear sat on the pillow. I felt like a girl again, always happy and brave. I remembered when I used to think a monster was under my bed when I was six, and the time when Grandma died, she gave me a teddy bear to remember her by. The room brought back good and bad memories. I looked around the room to see an old guitar hiding behind a bookshelf. I walk over to it pulling it out of its case. An electronic guitar. I put the strap around my neck and strummed a note. It was horribly out of tune. Tuning the knobs of the head of the interment to get it in tune I played a steam of notes that played long to a beautiful melody with a rock twist

"That was great for five years" said a voice. Mongroy stood at the door

"You think?" I said, heating up again.

"Ya, you play really good." He said walking in and taking a seat on the bed next to me. He started at me for a bit

"So what's up?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing, I heard you playing and I couldn't help myself." He said.

"O". He stared at me with his deep black soft eyes making me for all I knew, blush. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Mongroy come on!" shouted a voice

"I have to go know but I will be back tomorrow." He said walking toward the door.

"Ok see you then." I said, he smiled as he headed out the door, into the hall and down the spiral stairs. I removed the guitar, and walked out my room door to hear some goodbyes and the door shut.

"My god what just happened tonight?" I asked myself, going over the night events in my head as I grabbed some fresh PJ's and took a long need shower, It felt good to have the warm water seep into my greasy hair. Coming out I finally felt clean and Mom had change the sheets on my bed so I got to sleep on an actual bed instead of asphalt. I covered my head with the warm blankets and closed my eyes. I believed it was 12:47 am when I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

"It's beautiful!" I shouted, as my young voice echoed

"Did I tell you or did I tell you" said a young boy standing on a large rock. He had brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes, with a red plan shirt with denim shorts and black and white Converse.

"Ya you did its amazing how did you find it?" I asked looking at the sparkling light blue lake that stood in front of me.

"I don't know I just stumbled on it one day. " He spoke unsure. The boy made his way to jump off the rock but slipped and fell to the ground head first

"Oww" He exclaimed. I laughed

"Are you ok Brian?" I asked walking over to help him up

"Ya I'm fine" He said rubbing to back of his head. After wondering the lake for a bit, we sat on a large tree that reached across to the lake.

"Noah can you keep this place a secret?" Brian asked looking into the distance.

"Ya but why this place is amazing, you at least have to tell your sister." I insisted

"No, not even Taylor can know, she would tell the whole town." He said looking at me

"I guess you have a point." I said putting my finger to my chin thinking of his comment.

"I want this place to be our little secret." He said holding out a pinky

"Pinky swear to me you won't tell a soul" he said I put my pinky to his raping it around his.

"I Pinky swear I won't tell anyone" I said smiling. He smiled back. The dream transition, from afternoon to night.

"Brian!" I shouted as I ran down a dirt path. It was very dark and cold, I was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps and flip flops. A few minutes ago Mr. and Mrs. Summer where looking for Brain who was missing for three hours. When I reached the lake I saw him, just standing there.

"Brain! There you are." I shouted running up to him.

"O hey there Noah" he said. The tone of his voice made me stop. It was dark and evil.

"Why don't you came and sit here with me?" he asked turning around to face me. His eyes were evil glowing red and a sharp grin.

"No, Brian your parents are worried sick we have to go now!" I yelled walking closer to grab his hand.  
"Why would I go back?" he asked "What reason would I have to go back?" He said. I was stunted and hurt by his words.

"Brian your family, your friends and other people who mean a lot to you." I said. He laughed

"Pathetic, Family and friends mean nothing to a great Shaman like me." He said staring at me. I was shocked, unable to move.

"Those people mean nothing to me, even you were on a pond in my Masters plan," he paused "Demon Slayer Noah" I felt a tear fall down my face many more fallowed after that. Fear flowed through my body like a virus slowly killing me from the inside out.

"You used me?" I asked, crying. He nodded

"Your probably confused right now aren't you? Well you have 5 years to find out." He said harshly. He turned around to face the lake.

"Yes and now I can leave this hell hole and join my master." He said. He lifted a hand slowly as water from the lake came up and formed into monster, its eyes where white and its size could fill two Empire Sate buildings. I fell to the ground.

"Spirit of Water Unit with me and join your master!" he shouted as the monster screeched.

"Brian?" I whispered quietly as more tears fell.

"See you Later Noah Tomon" he said as the monster picked him up and flew away, dripping huge clumps of water falling. Water was everywhere, I was soaked. I screamed as loud as I could as I sat there hugging myself as I cried my eyes out.

"Noah!" came a voice from behind me. I didn't have the energy to move.

"Come here honey" the male voice said picking me up and hugging me tight as I continued to cry.

I jolted awake to find it was still dark out. My cheeks were wet so was a part of the sheets.

"Brian." I said to myself, because of him I have never cried since I was seven, I now at the age of 15 was unconsciously to crying. Wiping the remaining tears I placed my head back on the soft pillow as Brain's happy face changed into an evil face that I would never forget." I hate you Brian, I hate you so much" I said before I closed my eyes to try to get more sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

A/C: Ok that this chapter is . If you need a better image of Mongroy he is like a purple hair Tamaki. For all of you missing Yoh trust me he will be back soon: p. R&R plz tell me about spelling errors or grammar errors plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Surprise

The suns rays seeped past the shades of my window and hit my face making me open an eye. I got up to a sitting position in my bed. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My pajamas were way to long as I got out of the warmth of the covers and out the door to the bathroom. The sleeves of the pajamas draped past my hand. I looked into the mirror; I saw that my black hair though being messy was somewhat damp. My eyes had dark rings under them.

"Noah, honey are you up?" called mom from downstairs.

"Ya" I called back down with a tired voice. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. There were shoes by the front door, Thick clogs with a red strap, blue and white tenny shoes, and red boots. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my cloths, the same light gray shirt with the purple and gray add-ons and skinny jeans. Brushing my hair into a high pony tail, I grabbed my fans from the school bag and place them into my back pockets.

"Why would we believe you?" asked a stern voice from the kitchen.

"Mr. Tomon, these are the nice boys that helped me." Taylor argued, walking into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked. In the kitchen, there stood eight people. Mom, Dad, Taylor, Mongroy, and Thenya I wasn't too surprised to see but the three figures where a different story. A short boy with blond hair and a light blue seat shirt and brown pants with a broken arm, a taller boy with brunet hair with orange head phones, wearing his school uniform a cream shirt and green pants next to him was a white haired spirit.

"Noah" Mom said. The trio turned to face me with both a surprised faces and happy ones.

"Nice to see you again Noah." Yoh said grinning. Mom and Dad shot a glare at me.

"Yoh, Morty what are you doing here?" I asked walking over to them.

"Noah!" yelled a voice from behind. A black cat ran into the house jumping on my shoulder.

"The hell, Thoroths? " I asked petting the cat.

"That woman with blond hair, she's not human." Thoroths said. Yoh laughed

"That makes two of us that think that." Yoh said

"Shet'gh my'opth kifh nghty lothy" Thoroths yelled back to the door. Everyone paused confused.

"What he say?" Morty asked. It went silent. I laughed

"That's so true good job Thoroths. You're sounding like me every day." I said in-between laughing fits.

"Well what's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Did you not learn the Demonic tongue in your training?" I asked

I could tell by the faces of Mongroy and Thenya they understood. Unlike Yoh and Morty they didn't understand crap. I looked over to Thenya

"Thenya tell Taylor what he said." I said, she nodded and cupped her hands around Taylors ear and whispered it. Her eyes went wide as Thenya finished. She pointed at the cat.

"Potty Mouth!" she shouted.

"Wait what did he say?" Yoh asked once more confused as hell.

"Ok Thoroths called Anna a Shet'gh which means Bitch, my'opth means suck my kifh means you nghty means go and lothy means dick. So he said "You bitch go suck my dick." I found it funny." I said Yoh looked at me then back to the cat resting on my shoulder then back to me. Morty's eyes went wide, so wide that it looked like his eyes where about to pop out. I laughed and Thoroths, Mongroy, Thenya and Taylor joined in. I panted after the long laugh. The cat flipped off my shoulder with a black flash, A tall black hair teen stood behind me. His long black hair was tied in a loose low pony tail, with his blue fabric tied around his hair line. He had no shirt on and he was incredibly pale. He wore long black pants that went to his ankles with straw shoes. He had a single horn sticking out of his head on the right side. His eyes were serious and dark with one black eye and one red. He was only a few inches taller then me. Yoh stared at him in surprised. He tapped on the ghostly image to the left of him. The white hair Samaria turned to see the boy. The ghost glared and reach for his sword.

"Yoh this is Thoroths the Clever, my TenmaShikabane or what do you Shamans call them "Guardian Spirit" or whatever" I said turning around to place my elbow on Thoroth's shoulder.

"TenmaShikabane?" Morty asked.

"Demon Corpse" I said "Tenma is just another word for Demon and Shikabane means corpse." I explained. The Samaria still stood in a fighting ready position.

"We'll that's kind of creepy Demon Corpse I think I'll stick with guardian Spirit." Yoh said turning to his Spirit Amidamaru.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Yoh asked, Amidamaru said nothing but glared at Thoroths.

"This presence was the same that night." He said quietly.

"That's make since Thoroths, is a Shoui Tenma meaning Lieutenant Demon, He as a twisted presence." Dad But in though his newspaper.

"Ok Dad know I think we have fried their brains enough, all this info would kill me as well, so why don't I make some breakfast and I'll try to explain what I can." I said smiling.

"Wait what?" Mom asked dropping the dish in the sink.

"These people are our guests from the moment Taylor invited them." I said. Mom sighed, as she lifted the cracked glass cup from the sink.

"Fine"

"Come on Thoroths you can help me." I offered "Plus I want your report." I said hiding my glare with a grin. He nodded and walked to the oven.

"Dad, don't kill them please." I said not even truing around to see him.

"So give me the full report." I said mixing some pancake mix with water in a plastic bowl.

"Morty was out of the hospital the day before you left, he had broken his arm it will take a few months to recover. Yoh was… well Yoh." He said turning on the oven.

"What about Galthy, heard anything about him?" I asked

"No nothing but the lady who hired you in the first place Jun was it, wanted me to give you this." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. I took it unfolding its rough edges until the message was revealed.

"_Dear Noah Tomon,_

_My brother and I are very grateful for what you did. You did your job, but my brother Ren has a friend by the name HoroHoro he lives up in the north and according to him There has been strange things happening to the Shamans and other holy people HoroHoro sends a S.O.S message to the Tomon family, please Miss Noah Help my brothers friend. I fear something bad is going to happen soon. O and Send my regards to Yoh and the others, Ren will be joining you soon" _

_Jun Tao _

I Smiled at the letter and looked over to Thoroths, then to Yoh and the others. I flipped the pancake and set it on the plat with the rest of them.

I sighed

"Geez, I'm home for a day and a half and I already have a new mission. Damn these Demons don't know when to quit do they?" I said walking over to others with the plate of steaming pancakes.

"Ok guys come and get some." I said Taylor took a fork and stabbed the top pancake and slapped it on her paper plate.

"Syrup" She asked.

"On the top shelf." I said, she nodded and ran over to the wooden door that kept her from enjoying her pancakes. Soon everyone was starting to eat.

"O hey mom can you a get a ticket to go up north?" I said jumping on the counter.

Her eyes met mine, though they were beautiful there was a hint of sadness in them.

"New mission already?" she asked, I nodded

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Hey Yoh isn't HoroHoro up north?" Morty asked cutting his pancakes. Yoh looked away from his plate, Syrup dripping from his mouth.

"Ya, Last I checked."

"Who is this HoroHoro person?" I asked.

"O He's a really good friend." Morty said

"True that, I can't count how many times he saved our butts." Yoh said with a smile.

"Well, then looks like were all going up north." Taylor but in.

"I was asked to stop by a little village up north as well." She smiled. Mongroy looked at me.

"We will accompany you Miss Noah."

"Thanks." I said looking down with a small grin on my face.

"Ok, then I'll get four tickets to the north then." Mom said walking away.

"Well I must be getting off to work, See you later honey." Dad said before pulling his white coat on and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful." I nodded

"And you Shamans, I counting on you to help my Daughter and to keep her safe."

"Bye Dad." I said before pushing him out the door. He laughed.

Yoh walked up to me.

"Ok Now you need to explain. What are you?" He said

"Damn but the way you say it; it feels like I killed your parents or something." I said. Yoh still stared at me with a serious look. I sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you. Take a seat." I said taking all of them into the large living room.

They all sat down.

"Yoh, Morty, I'm a Demon Slayer. We are a dying race now only a few families remain.

The Tomon and Summer Family are one of them." I said before taking a pause.

"Once we turn ten then we are able to take on missions from all over the world not just Japan."

"Why did you become one" Yoh interrupted. Taylor's eyes grew sad, as did mine.

"Taylor's older brother, Brian Summer, was the only Shaman in the Whole Summer family. Him and I were really good friends, I mean REALLY good friends.

He took advantage of that." I said

"See Slayers have a power sometimes when there younger don't even know it there. That's the ability to see other guardian Spirits such as Amidamaru and attract them like a magnet." Taylor Said

Yoh and Morty nodded.

"With that he would take not only me but Taylor to a big lake out by the Middle School. That's were he betrayed me, now that I would rather not discus." I said remembering the water and the evil grin on his face.

"O Sorry." Yoh said

"It's not a big deal." I grew silent for a few moments until Morty said

"Why was Yoh acting weird that one time on Monument Hill?"

"Well you see" I started "There was a Buchou Tenma or Captain Demon, named Galthy that's has been hanging around Monument Hill, when I went to investigate It was with you two. I only left because I thought he wasn't going to show, and then I got a text from Yoh, I knew at that moment that he was possessed by him." I said

Morty nodded looking at Yoh

"Um, I don't remember that at all." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't. You're a shaman you should already know about why some spirits do that." I said. Yoh only nodded.

I explained at bit more to him before mom came out

"O.K I got the tickets, there for tomorrow at 11:30a.m so don't sleep in and pack some warm things." She left setting the tickets on the table.

"Looks like where set tomorrow we hit Hokkaidō Village" I said with a smile

Hey guys sorry it took so long to up date really I haven't had much time and I just have now ideas. I'm thinking of stopping this fanfiction right now. Not many people reading it so if you want me to continue please tell me ok R&R

-Skullpumpkin


End file.
